


Will You Be My Ed?

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Silly, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! But when a strange occurrence causes Edd and Eddy to become absolutely smitten with each other, it's up to Ed and May Kanker, with the help of Rolf, to put a stop to it.





	1. Smitten Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, folks! This was pretty unexpected, I have to admit. This simply started as maybe re-doing a couple of things from the Valentine's Day special. Then it turned into a full-on rewrite, a bit of a "How It Should Have Gone" sort of thing! I couldn't help it! But boy it was so much fun to write!
> 
> The May subplot form the special DID start out good, but the whole cupid arrow thing just made me uncomfortable. So I slipped in a little preference, but I managed to work in a good role for May! I especially wanted her and Ed to have a bond, so that worked out nicely!
> 
> Enjoy, you guys! Thanks so much for your continued support!

This entire kissing booth setup was incredibly ridiculous. Edd didn't even know where to start, but he decided against commenting on it. Sometimes it was better to just let his best friend learn the hard way. Luckily, he had a pretty good diversion!

“Erm, while we're waiting...” Edd stated as he opened his messenger bag and reached into it. He pulled out a pile of cards, all neatly tied with a piece of string. “I've got a little something here for you!”

With a flourish, he untied the cards and took one of them from the pile. A set he had made over the past week in preparation for this day. Upon careful inspection that it was the correct card, Edd then smiled and held it up to Ed's face.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Ed!”

Ed smiled, taking the card and looking it over. “Nap time already?”

Going over to the silly booth, Edd selected the card that was right on top of the pile. Namely, his favourite, but he wasn't about to reveal his bias about that. “Eddy.” he said sweetly, holding the card out to his friend.

Taking it, Eddy looked at it incredulously. “'You electrify me'? Who the heck's this guy?” He wanted to know, holding the card and pointing at the face of the man on the front.

“Nikola Tesla, Eddy!” Said a very undeterred Edd, smiling brightly. “It's part of my Great Minds of Science Valentine's cards series!”

Ed, who had made his way over to the booth as well, smiled and held his card up. “It has a mind, Eddy!”

Eddy looked at them weirdly for a moment, before turning his attention back to Edd. “Ain't ya supposed to give these things to girls?”

With his smile falling, Edd just sighed and shook his head. “Well, not entirely. Valentine's Day can even extend to one's social group as well, if they choose.”

Snorting, Eddy just placed it aside. “Whatever! You're wastin' your time, Double D. Just go give some to the girls or somethin', I don't need this mushy junk!”

Although Edd somehow expected this reaction, it didn't make the sting of hurt any less impactful. Still, he put on a fake smile and gave a shrug. “Oh well, if that's how you feel. I'd best be getting to class! See you two there.”

With that, he turned and walked away, trying to mask his disappointment. Already he could hear Eddy snickering about something from behind him. More than likely over what a “sucker” or a “mushy wimp” he was.

“Oh, what a fool I was to think he'd accept it...” Edd sighed sadly, looking down at the remaining cards he had. At least he could hope that the rest of his peers would accept them.

It was just hard when the one person he wanted to give one to just... didn't care.

Back at the kissing booth, Eddy was sharing a laugh with Ed, namely over the Valentine's Card. It was to be expected, Edd always handed out cards to his friends every year. But somehow, this year seemed to take a whole new interesting level with the creative self-made cards.

“Man, what's this even mean? That I electrocute him or somethin'?” Eddy laughed, shaking his head. “'Oh Eddy, thank you for the live wires!'” He then mimicked being electrocuted, bouncing and making the noises through his mouth.

“Electrify, Eddy!” Ed corrected him with a smile. “Electrocute is when you are electrified to death!”

Eddy snorted and gave him a look, “Since when did you get all smart? I don't need a Double D 2.0, thank you very much!”

Giggling, Ed just skipped over to his locker so he could carefully place his card inside. While he did so, Eddy looked down at the card Edd had given him. As silly as it was, he couldn't deny the sentiment deep down. Exhaling, he took the card and turned around so he could put it away in his locker.

“Least someone gave me one...” Eddy muttered to himself. “Course it had to be Double D... he's always findin' ways to stir me up. What a sap.”

A small smile overcame his face, hopefully unseen to Ed, as he put the card into one of his binders.

“But I wouldn't have him any other way,” Eddy chuckled, reaching for his books.

Right then, he felt a strange pinch around his backside, which wasn't hugely painful, but it did take him by surprise. Eddy stiffened and jumped from the sensation before he felt a surge of energy! Spinning around vigorously, to which he then smiled dreamily and relaxed.

“Ooohh... Is it warm in here?” Eddy murmured softly, grinning. He looked at the kissing booth, then laughed before pushing it away. “Who needs this... I've already got a Valentine...”

“Eddy?” Ed came over, looking at him with concern. “Why are you talking to yourself?”

“Mm?” Eddy looked up at him with a smile, then giggled. “Oh hello, Ed! Did you see where Double D went? I miss him.”

Ed blinked, wide-eyed. “Miss him? But Eddy, he was just here!”

“And now he's gone,” Eddy giggled, closing his locker door. “Science class... That's his favourite.”

Practically floating, Eddy skipped down the hallway, holding his books tightly to his chest. Ed followed him, scratching his head and looking concerned. Something about this situation wasn't right at all.

\--

In class, Edd was hunched over his lab table, writing some notes as he went about the procedures of the assignment. At least his mind was taken off what had happened earlier, for the most part. He was able to concentrate on his work, much to his relief. So far so good, despite the minor setback.

Right then, he felt a strange sensation come over him. He was being watched. In fact, was there something at the corner of his eye? Edd raised his gaze from his notes and looked to his left. Letting out a yelp of surprise, he clutched his chest and took full notice of Eddy there. But most especially, at the look on his face.

“E-Eddy! Goodness, you startled me! Be careful, I could have spilled these chemicals!” Edd exclaimed, taking a few breaths.

“Awww, you're so cute when you get all startled,” Eddy giggled, grinning at him. He leaned his head on one hand, smiling dreamily. “What'cha doin'?”

“Ah... I'm... erm... doing.... the assignment?” Edd stammered, blinking. His cheeks turned a bit pink. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Better now that you're here.” Eddy said sweetly, scooting closer to him.

“I... erm... what? Eddy... what's gotten into you?” Edd wanted to know, taking a step back.

Eddy laughed a bit and came closer yet again, “Oh, I'll tell ya what's gotten into me. You! You got into my heart.”

Hesitating, Edd took another step back, feeling his heart race and his stomach churn. “Ah... Eddy I... I've never seen this side of you! Erm, if you're trying to prank me... it's not quite working!”

“Pranking? Me?” Eddy looked at him with shock. “No way! I just wanted to know if you'd be my Valentine, Double D~!”

“V-Valentine?!” Edd exclaimed with shock, wide-eyed. “But Eddy, I'm not a girl!”

Eddy laughed and came closer to him again, just gazing at him with that bright smile. He spared a glance downward for a second. “I know that, silly!”

“Then why are you doing this?! If if this your idea of a joke, it isn't funny!” Edd exclaimed, putting his hands on Eddy's shoulders to push him back. “Please control yourself! We can discuss this later!”

“How can I control myself when I've got the cutest boy around?” Eddy cooed, batting his very long eyelashes. He looked at Edd's outstretched arms and smiled sweetly. “Awww Double D, if you wanted a hug, all ya had to do was ask!”

“Eddyyyyy!” Ed cried as he came running into the classroom. He grabbed Eddy around the waist, trying to pull him away from Edd. “This is wrong! It is not how it's supposed to go!”

Eddy just giggled and tried to wiggle away. “Come on, Ed! Let me go! Double D wants a hug and I have to give it to him!”

“Nuh-uh, you are on time out, mister!” Ed declared as he walked away, carrying Eddy under his arm like a football.

“Bye, babe!” Eddy waved, then blew a kiss at Edd.

All Edd could do was stare after his friends, completely dumbfounded. He shuddered, then looked back down at his notes, trying to re-focus. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes, trying to push what had just happened out of his mind. It certainly didn't help that many upon many conflicting feelings were surging.

“Come on now, Eddward... work work work... I truly should just-”

A stinging, pinching pain suddenly struck his backside, making him jump. The pain immediately subsided, to which he was then filled with immense happiness and so much love. Letting out a happy, amorous sigh, the pencil fell from his hand as he felt as though he were floating on thin air.

“Now where did my little turtledove go?” Edd murmured, his smile growing. “I believe we have much to discuss...”

* * *

Later on after class, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz were currently rifling through their lockers. Neither of them saw Eddy happily skipping by in a flamboyant manner. However, Rolf could immediately sense and feel something very disturbing and familiar in the air. It made his hair stand up on end as he realized just what was going on.

“Again?!” Rolf exclaimed, standing up straight. “These mountain imps taunt Rolf no more!”

Kevin looked at him weirdly, “Dude, what's with you?”

“Rolf must seek out the meddlesome mountain imps!” Rolf declared as if not hearing him. He slammed his locker shut and proceeded to walk away.

Blinking, Nazz stared after him for a moment, completely confused. “Kev, what just happened? Is he feeling okay?”

“Beats me,” Kevin shrugged, taking his gym bag out of his locker. “I think he's just outta whack again.”

Nazz frowned a bit, biting her lip, “I don't know... He seemed genuinely upset about something. Maybe we should go and see if we can help him out.”

“It's gonna have to wait 'till after gym class, babe,” Kevin said with a shrug, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. “You gotta play badminton with the girls and I gotta make the guys climb the rope.”

“Ohhh, right!” Nazz recalled, then giggled. “Thanks for reminding me, Kev.”

“Anytime,” Kevin smiled, bringing an arm around her shoulder. “C'mon, I'll walk ya to the locker room.”

Meanwhile, around the hallway, Edd was happily prancing to his locker, wearing a huge smile. In fact, he hadn't shifted his facial features for the past hour. And why would he? He felt so happy. Once he came to his locker, he reached out to the combination lock, only to spot something up above.

His smile grew even wider as he spotted a piece of paper with some redness on it pocking out from the locker vent. Reaching up, he took the paper out, coming to find that it was a Valentine! A huge red heart was drawn on one side, while the other contained some writing.

“To my super smart Sockhead, you will always be my Valentine. I love you! Love, Eddy...” Edd murmured as he read off the Valentine. “Aaaahh.... oooh, my love... To whence we meet again!”

“Hiya, Double D!” Came a voice from next to him.

Although the voice was frighteningly familiar, it didn't deter Edd in the slightest. He turned, looking to see May Kanker standing near him. “Why hello, May.”

“Have you seen Ed anywhere? I want to give him a Valentine, 'cause he's the best boyfriend ever!” May smiled, holding out a heart-shaped card. “See? I made it myself!”

“Mm-hmm... that's lovely, May... But I have to find Eddy first...” Edd said softly, sighing happily.

May blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Uh... are you feeling okay?”

“Me? Why I'm feeling wonderful, my good lady. Thank you for asking. Now then, I must be off! My Valentine awaits!” Edd giggled, then opened his locker, pulled out his gym bag, and closed it again. All the while calling out, “Eddyyyyyy! Where are you, my little trickster? Come out come out wherever you are, turtledove!”

May stared after him as he pranced off, to which she scratched her head. “What's with him? He's actin' kinda weird...” She shrugged it off, then proceeded to walk off in the other direction.

At least, until what had happened sunk in.

“Wait a second! Eddy? Valentine? ...Turtledove?” May turned around just in time to see Edd disappear around a corner. “Oh no! I gotta warn Lee and Marie!” Placing Ed's Valentine in her pocket for safe keeping, she took off into a run down the hallway.

* * *

Gym class was finally in full swing. So far, everything seemed to be as normal as possible. Jonny was being as silly and weird as always, trying to get Kevin's attention. Jimmy was doing stretches and prepping himself for the upcoming activity. Ed, however, was worried as he could be as he stood between his two friends. Both Eddy and Edd were staring dreamily at each other, not at all paying attention to their surroundings.

“Hey! Dorky! Pay attention, will ya?!” Kevin half-shouted, waving a hand in Eddy's face. “I said it's your turn, idiot!”

“What?” Eddy said intelligently, not looking at Kevin.

“I said, it's your turn to climb the rope!” Kevin repeated. “I know you're a dork, but you're not deaf!”

Eddy finally looked at him, the dreamy smile never leaving his face. “What?”

“I said, climb the rope!”

There was silence.

“...What?”

“I said-Oh, forget it!” Kevin growled, turning around and heading over to the rope. He grabbed it and threw it right at Eddy's face, to which the boy in question didn't even move, or respond.

“Ouch,” Eddy said in the same dreamy tone as earlier. “Oh look, a rope! Double D, watch me! Watch me! I'm gonna climb it!”

“Oh, good luck, my turtledove!” Edd cooed sweetly, waving at him. “I know you can succeed! Try your hardest!”

Clutching the rope, Eddy winked and then blew a kiss at Edd. He then proceeded to climb the rope as best he could, despite the groans and grunts.

Jonny, Kevin and Jimmy all gaped before exchanging glances of bafflement mixed with disgust.

“What the heck was that?” Kevin uttered, shuddering.

“I don't even think Plank knows!” Jonny put in, shaking his head.

“I always knew there was something between them...” Jimmy admitted. “But this was too much!”

Ed shuddered, clutching at his head nervously. “Something is so very wrong, you guys! They are not themselves!”

Edd just watched fondly as Eddy continued climbing the rope. He giggled and skipped over to the mat, holding the base of the rope. “You can do it, Eddy! I'm here for you, my turtledove!”

“For you, babe... I'll climb mountains!” Eddy called back down to him amidst his grunts. “Almost...! Ha! I did it! I'm gonna-WHOA!”

All at once, he lost his grip and went sliding back down the rope, clutching at it tightly. This only served to make it more painful. However, due to his lovesick daze, he barely even noticed what was going on when the initial shock wore off. He landed back on the mat, his hands bright red with rope burn, but it didn't seem to be fazing him at all.

“Ouch.” Was all he said, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

“Oh no! Eddy fell down!” Ed cried, rushing over to his friend's side.

“EDDY!” Edd screeched in horror, running over as well and placing his hands on his chest. “Eddy, my dearest turtledove! Speak to me! Are you all right?”

Eddy blinked, looking up at Edd, to which his smile grew. “Just lookin' at you makes me feel better.”

“Oh, thank heavens!” Edd exclaimed with relief. He took Eddy's hands in his own, gazing down at him lovingly. “You had me ever so worried! But fear not, my turtledove, I'll be at your side to mend all your wounds!”

“Aww... you're so adorable, I could eat you up.” Eddy giggled, grinning at him and closing his fingers around Edd's thumbs.

“Mmm... bon appetit, my love... I'm already basted and ready to serve,” Edd cooed, leaning downward and nuzzling their noses.

Kevin and Jonny looked on with absolute confusion, even mild disgust, while Jimmy was wide-eyed with amazement. Ed looked concerned, as if he were about to panic any second.

Meanwhile, over on the girls' side, the Kankers were looking on in shock, as was Nazz. Getting over the initial shock, Nazz put her racket down and hurried over to the scene, wide-eyed.

“Guys, is everything okay? What happened?” She asked neither of them in particular.

“Eddy fell and... this happened,” Kevin explained, pointing to the two boys as canoodled on the mat.

Jonny blinked, then looked at Plank. “What do you mean Jimmy isn't supposed to be here?! He's right there!”

“I too am confuzzled,” Jimmy admitted, “But their behaviour is very reminiscent of being incredibly lovesick.”

Looking down at the lovesick pair, Nazz frowned in confusion. “This makes no sense... Why are they acting this way?”

“Beats the heck outta me,” Kevin said with a shudder. “It's pretty gross.”

Over where the Kankers stood, both Lee and Marie were still staring with their jaws agape. Even May, who looked between her sisters and the scene, wasn't at all sure of what to say.

“Our boyfriends... they're...” Lee began.

“They're being gay together!” Marie finished, uttering a noise of despair. “The rumours were true!”

“I don't know how I feel about this,” Lee muttered crossly. “Don't think I like it.”

May bit her lip, scratching her back with her racket. “I don't know, somethin' about this feels kind of weird, guys.”

“Oh, who asked you?” Marie snarked, giving her a look.

“No, I'm serious!” May protested, pointing to the boys. “They're not actin' like themselves! I ran into Double D earlier and he was acting... I don't know, like he was on cloud nine or something!”

Lee pondered for a few moments, then lifted up her hair to expose her eyes and get a better look at the scene. “I'm not likin' this.... we're gonna have to do somethin' about it.”

May bit her lip with uncertainty. She didn't want her sisters to be unhappy, but there was just something so...interesting about the display. Her gaze fell on Ed, which brought on a smile, until she saw how worried he looked. Something wasn't right.

Back over with the boys, plus Nazz, they were still observing the strange spectacle. Especially since it seemd as though neither Edd or Eddy seemed to notice they were there.

“You poor thing...” Edd cooed, taking Eddy's hands and kissing the palms, “Oh, I'll make sure your hands are all better!”

“I'll just call you Doctor Double D...” Eddy murmured dreamily, blinking his eyelashes.

“In that case, I'd better give you a thorough examination,” Edd said sweetly, nuzzling Eddy's hand.

“Will you give me a lollipop?” Eddy said flirtatiously, giggling.

“Anything for my favourite patient.”

“Eeeuugh!” Kevin made a face, taking a step back. “What is wrong with you dorks? This isn't like you!”

Nazz looked at Kevin, then at the two canoodling boys, then exhaled. “I... have to agree, Kevin. Something isn't right about this.”

“Plank says they must've been eating some mushrooms. I don't know what he meant by that... But the cafeteria's mushrooms are pretty putrid!” Jonny said, making a disgusted face.

“Something has taken over my friends!” Ed exclaimed worriedly, flailing his arms. “Eddy! Double D!”

The two in question looked at Ed, still smiling dreamily. “Yes?” They both said in unison.

“You're both acting crazy!” Ed wailed.

“Crazy in love,” Edd purred, turning his attention back to Eddy.

“You better send me to the insane asylum.” Eddy snickered.

“And I'd best go with you, for I too am certifiably insane!”

“Put me in a straitjacket!”

“We'll wear the same straitjacket!”

“So that we'll be huggin' forever!”

“Forever is never enough!”

Kevin looked amidst the others, “Are they seriously ignoring us?”

“Since when did they talk like this?” Nazz wanted to know.

“These are not the same!” Ed uttered in despair, hanging his head. “They must have been possessed.”

“Can you guys get a room? Plank is saying weird things that I really shouldn't repeat.” Jonny said nervously. He glared at Plank angrily, “No Plank, I'm not gonna tell them that! We're not ready for that stuff yet!”

* * *

“Do me a favour and please fetch me the latest piles of newspapers, love?”

“I'm on it, babe!”

“Oh, thank you so much, turtledove!”

“Anything for you, honey!”

Ed watched with dismay as he looked back and forth between Edd and Eddy while they worked on the school newspaper. Even though they were hard at work with it, none of it stopped the two lovebirds from being sickeningly sweethearts. Possibly moreso than earlier, but even Ed couldn't tell.

“Here you go!” Eddy said cheerfully as he placed a pile of newspapers into Edd's waiting hands. “Neatly pressed and ready to be delivered! Need anything else while I'm up, babe?”

Practically tossing the newspapers aside (Ed managed to catch them), Edd just grabbed Eddy into a passionate embrace. “Just you, my love...”

“Well, you got me, cutie,” Eddy giggled, returning the embrace. “I wanna wear your hat...”

“Oh, do you?” Edd giggled, then took off his hat and placed it onto Eddy's head. Completely exposing his head for all to see. Or at least, just those in the room. “There you go! You can wear my hat, turtledove!”

“AH!” Ed screeched in horror, jumping back. “Double D! You cannot give him your hat!”

“Why ever not, Ed?” Edd said obliviously, not looking at him.

Looking around frantically, Ed grabbed the press hat and hurried over, placing it frantically onto Edd's head. “You keep your head covered at all times, Double D! You would never just take off your hat like that!”

“No? Not even for my little sweetheart? Aww... well that isn't fair,” Edd giggled, nuzzling his hat that was now on Eddy's head, “Oh, but this is lovely!”

“I feel so warm...” Eddy murmured dreamily. “You feelin' it too?”

“I do,” Edd giggled, sighing happily. “I can't remember the last time we hugged like this.”

“I can't remember the last time I loved you so much!” Eddy laughed, nuzzling noses with him.

Edd squeed and nuzzled noses right back. “Oh, turtledove... how did you get so sweet?”

“When I was born, my mom dunked me into a barrel of sugar!”

“I will endure any cavity filling at the dentist if it means we'll be together...”

“I'll hold your hand the whole time, honey!”

“Please do, my dearest! No pain is ever going to surpass the depth of my appreciation and love for you!”

Once more the two of them giggled, nuzzled noses, and just stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Completely deaf and blind to everything around them. All Ed could do was observe sadly as he loaded the newspapers into the messenger bag. Try as he may to get their attention, they just didn't seem to care.

“Ed! Ed, I have an idea!” Eddy suddenly said, sounding very excited. He was now holding up the school newspaper's issued camera. “You should get a picture of us!”

“Ohhhh Eddy, that's school property! We can't possibly use it for personal use!” Edd giggled with delight, grinning.

“Darling, you always said that true love has no rules, right?” Eddy grinned, handing the camera to Ed.

“Oooohh! You remembered!” Edd squealed excitedly, floating on the spot. Somehow. “Love knows no bounds! It is an impetuous force that of which the greatest of philosophers cannot comprehend!”

“Your voice is music to my ears, babe...” Eddy said dreamily, taking Edd's hands, “Like the most beautiful instrument ever played!”

“As I look deep into your baby blue eyes, I see that they are twin pools of beauty I wish I could swim in...” Edd cooed, reaching up to touch his face.

“And your eyes are like soft patches of grass I could totally lie on, preferably with you right by my side,” Eddy giggled.

“Uh, guys?” Ed spoke up, unable to even crack a smile. “I have to take your picture.”

Eddy grinned, then nodded. “Yes! Right here, be sure to get our good sides! This is our epic love photo!”

“I can hardly wait to gaze upon a captured image of our love!” Edd said excitedly, turning to face Edd and bringing his arm around Eddy's shoulder.

Doing the same, Eddy pulled Edd closer. “Go for it, Ed!”

Sighing, Ed held up the camera and aimed it at them. “Say cheese.”

“Cheese!”

“Love!”

Right at the last second, before Ed pushed the button, Eddy turned to Edd and kissed him on the cheek. The camera flashed, then the photo printed out of the front. Eager, Edd rushed over and took the photo, giving it a shake.

“Lemme see! Lemme see!” Eddy eagerly came up next to Edd, clinging to his arm. “I gotta see your cute face!”

“Awww...” Edd giggled, then held the photo up. “How wonderful! It captured you so perfectly, turtledove...”

“Not as perfectly as it captured you, babe...” Eddy purred, taking the photo and tucking it away in his pocket. “But I'd rather look at the real Double D.”

“Just as I would rather gaze upon the real you....” Edd smiled all the more, taking Eddy's hands in his own.

Ed continued staring at the two, then put the camera down. He wanted to say something, but he was slowly losing any train of thought he may have had. This entire situation made no sense, even to him!

Before he could ponder it further, there was a knock at the door. Ed looked over at it, then at his friends, seeing that they were still interlocked in their embrace. Like they didn't even hear it.

“You want me to get that?” Ed dared ask, looking at them with a deadpan expression.

“If you don't mind,” Edd said absently.

Ed looked at them despairingly, then went over to the door and opened it. To May Kanker. Much to his absolute horror. He froze in place for a few seconds, his heart practically fell, and his brain turned to mush.

At least until he finally found the strength to react.

“KANKER!!!” Ed screamed, trying to close the door, but May blocked it with her foot.

“Ed! Ed, wait! Please!” May begged, sounding desperate.

“KANKER AT THE DOOR!” Ed shouted to his friends, who didn't even seem to notice. “Guys! Kanker at the door!”

“Uh-huh, sure thing, Ed.” Eddy replied, not even looking away from Edd.

“That's nice, Ed.” Edd murmured.

“You guys!” Ed pleaded, still trying to hold the door closed. “If there is one Kanker, the other two will follow!”

May struggled to push the door open, “No, you've got it all wrong! It's just me! My sisters don't even know I'm here! Please just let me in! I want to talk to you, Ed!”

“Mushy icky girl! No way!” Ed wailed, shaking his head rapidly.

“I have gravy, Ed! Please!” May pleaded, whimpering. “I just need to talk to you!”

The very second that Ed heard his favourite food, he paused, and considered. Looking down at her foot, he then peeked out through the crack. May was visible, looking at him with a genuine pleading expression. Nothing about what she was saying came off as insincere.

Narrowing his eye slightly, he said, “...Show me the gravy.”

May nodded, then held up an open thermos. “Right here!”

Ed blinked, then sniffed the concoction, and could immediately tell it was gravy. “Hmmm... a good brand! Very rich in taste and flavour...” He stuck his finger into the thermos, pulled it back out, and licked the hot substance. “Mmmm... very tasty... Mm!”

“I-I made sure to get a good one, Ed!” May said with a sheepish laugh, “Can I come in, please?”

Peeking at her through the door, Ed sighed, took the thermos, and then opened the door. “You may enter, but your sisters cannot!”

“Don't worry, they won't!” May assured, looking a bit nervous. She glanced both ways down the hall, then behind her, and came into the room. “Quick, close the door! We can't let them find us!”

Ed closed the door right away, and then poured some of the gravy into the thermos cup. May looked around the room, then over at the two lovesick boys, who were still whispering sweet nothings to each other.

“Are they still acting like that?” May whispered behind her hand.

Looking sad, Ed nodded before sipping the gravy. “They have been at it all morning.”

“Wow... Lee and Marie are really upset and confused,” May said, shaking her head. “Their boyfriends aren't after other girls... but each other.”

Although Ed would have spoken further about this subject matter, he had a feeling it was probably not the best idea. At least for now. He sipped the gravy again, “There's something else going on, it's making them crazy.”

May looked at him with wonder, then nodded emphatically, “Yeah! I thought so too! I mean, uh, I don't know them like you do... Or like my sisters claim to, but I had a feeling that they weren't all there! Like, I don't remember Eddy talking like that! Double D maybe, but I don't know...”

Ed had to admit, this was a little more astute than he realized. It made him smile a bit. “Perhaps it will require further investigation, if even you noticed it too!”

“I guess so, but how?” May asked, biting her lip. “I mean, this isn't something we can just pick up a book and read about!”

Before Ed could answer, there was yet another knock at the door. Both he and May looked at the door, then at one another.

“Were you expecting anyone?” May asked.

Ed shook his head. “Nope! I just have to go out there and deliver papers.”

“Maybe we should... get the door,” May looked over her shoulder at the lovesick pair.

Ed put his hand on the knob and opened it, which revealed to be Rolf.

“Rolf hears your pleas for help...” Rolf whispered mysteriously. “Follow Rolf! He will explain it all!”

“But what about them?” Ed pointed at his friends.

“Leave them! It is far too late... They have gone down farther than Rolf even expected!” Rolf hissed. “Come! No time will be wasted!”

Exchanging glances, Ed and May then looked over toward Edd and Eddy, who were of course, still lost in each other. So they shrugged and quietly slipped out of the room after Rolf. Once they were down the hallway, it was May who broke the silence.

“So, like, what happened to them? Do you know what's going on?” May asked.

“Rolf knows of this situation, Kanker Dame,” Rolf said with a resigned sigh. “It is the work of the mountain imps, far beyond the old country.”

“Mountain imps?” Ed repeated curiously. “So they're not possessed by mutant space aliens trying to understand how our species reproduce?”

May snickered at that. “Oh, just like in Galaxy Defenders number twenty-two when Rick and the crew come across the Algorians from planet Hexalot!”

Ed's eyes bulged as he looked at May with shock. Did he really just hear that correctly? “You... You read Galaxy Defenders?!”

“Yeah, I do!” May grinned widely. “Oh yeah, you really like comics too, don't ya?”

“I... I...” Ed was stunned, sweater slightly. “...I do like comic books...”

“SILENCE!” Rolf interjected, startling them both. “No time for tomfoolery, Big-Tall-Dim-Brained Ed boy and Kanker Dame! As Rolf was saying... There exist fabled mountain imps, unseen to the eyes of humans! They float around on wings like that of an insect... They are the servants of Cupid!”

“Cupid?” May said, furrowing her brow. “But that's, like, impossible! Cupid's some kinda fairy tale guy who shoots arrows to make people fall in love!”

“Precisely!” Rolf nodded, turning around and facing them as he stopped walking. “Cupid has his minions! He sends them to curse people with love!”

“Noooo! It's the end of the world!” Ed cried in despair, almost dropping the thermos. He looked down, remembering he still had it, and took a sip. “Mmm... much better!”

“This is really sounding weird, but, after what's happened, I can't think of any other reason!” May admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. “What can we even do, Rolf?”

“Simple! We must acquire lemons of exactitude! Once we see where the imps are to be, we strike!” Rolf announced dramatically. “Only then will we cure the smitten Ed boys!”

Ed and May exchanged glances once more, then looked back to Rolf as he struck yet another dramatic pose.

“How do we cure my friends?” Ed wanted to know, sipping his gravy again. He looked into the thermos, then poured some more into the cup.

“We will need the garden hoses of justice!” Rolf declared. “When washed away, the Ed boys will be back to normal!”

“And I will have my friends back!” Ed exclaimed joyfully.

“And my sisters will finally settle down!” May put in, looking relieved. “I'm in!”

“Excellent! We shall move out at exactly noon, sharp!” Rolf stated, grinning widely. “We will not let the imps overtake any longer! They have messed with Rolf for the last time! Mark Rolf's words! Meet Rolf back here by lunchtime! We will initiate! Rolf will acquire the lemons, Ed boy, you acquire the hoses! And you, Kanker Dame!”

“Yes?” May blinked.

“Erm... go with Ed boy, just to be safe. And grab a mop! A long one!” Rolf hesitated, then shrugged before he headed off down the hall.

Ed sipped more gravy, looking thoughtful while doing so. May examined her nails, rocking back and forth on her heels. Neither spoke a word, at least until the bell rang for their next class.

“Well, uh, there's the bell!” May finally said, rubbing the back of her neck, “So, uh... meet you here, after class!”

“Yeah!” Ed managed, closing up the thermos and handing it to her. “Thank you for the gravy!”

“You're welcome...” May took the thermos back, blushing a little.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment or two, at least before Ed took off down the hall in one direction, with May going in the opposite direction. This had certainly been a strange, yet far from unpleasant encounter overall.


	2. Cafeteria Chaos

Later on in the cafeteria, it was lunchtime and all seemed to be as normal as possible. For now, anyway. There was no telling when the smitten Eds would stir things up again. But at the moment, there was just no telling what was going on, since nobody seemed to know where they even were.

“Wow, Plank! Look! Jellied hearts for Valentine's Day!” Said a very excited Jonny as he poked one of the hearts that was on display. “Wow-wee! That's awesome!” He looked at Plank, then groaned before heading over to a nearby table. “Relax Plank, of course I washed my hands earlier!”

He seated himself across from Kevin and Nazz, who were exchanging shy glances while preparing their lunches.

“Hey guys!” Jonny greeted cheerfully. “Getting all up in the spirit of Valentine's Day?”

“Oh... you can say that!” Nazz giggled, blushing a bit.

“Y-Yeah! Totally! Uh... speakin' of... I uh... well... I...” Kevin blushed, then reached into his bag to pull something out. He smiled bashfully and held out a hand-made card to Nazz. “Here ya go, Nazz... uh, Happy Valentine's... uh, Day!”

“Awww, thank you, Kev!” Nazz grinned, taking the card and reading it over. “This is so sweet!” She reached into her bag, pulling out a card of her own. “Here, I made you one too! Happy Valentine's Day!”

Kevin took the card and smiled, reading it over. “Righteous! Thanks a lot, Nazz.”

“Awwww!” Jonny said in awe, giggling. “Forget the crazies, this is real Valentine's Day stuff!”

“Come to think of it... I haven't seen them for a while,” Nazz said thoughtfully. “Have you, Kev?”

“Nope,” Kevin shook his head, “somethin' tells me they're off hiding somewhere.”

“I sure hope they show up soon!” Sarah ranted, having overheard as she came over with Jimmy in tow. “My brother is acting all mopey and sad!”

“It seems like they're making him a third wheel!” Jimmy lamented, shaking his head.

“Man...” Nazz frowned in concern. “This is really weird. They'd never do that to him, would they?”

Kevin shrugged. “Beats me. All's I know is that those dorks are weirder than usual.”

This was when the cafeteria doors on one side of the room slammed open, revealing the Kankers walking storming in. Or rather, Lee and Marie were storming in while May followed behind them slowly. She looked around nervously, then spotted Ed sitting by himself. He looked up and they exchanged glances, making a secretive hand gesture. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

“I can't believe they're hidin' somewhere!” Lee ranted angrily, “I don't know what our boyfriends think they're doin', but it's gonna stop!”

“You said it, Lee!” Marie agreed, letting out an annoyed snarl. “It's going way too far! I still can't believe we found socks in Eddy's locker!”

Lee shook her head, clenching her fists, “Gross and unacceptable! I won't let your boyfriend steal my boyfriend!”

“And I'm not letting your boyfriend steal my boyfriend!” Marie declared, looking around the cafeteria now. “Great! They're not here either! Now what do we do?!”

“Um... maybe you could... wait for them?” May suggested sheepishly, “After all, they have to eat sometime... maybe it'll be better to work this out if you wait?”

Lee and Marie stared at her, then exchanged glances before relaxing a little bit.

“Guess you're right. For once,” Lee muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

“Might as well, I guess...” Marie said with a sigh, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Sighing with relief, May then quietly tiptoed away from her sisters, and made her way to the cafeteria doors. She made a gesture to Ed, who in turn stood up and crept over to her as well. Even though he didn't really have a reason to do so. Once they reached the doors, they went back out into the hallway, closing the doors behind them.

“Did you get the hoses?” May whispered.

Ed nodded, “In my locker! You have the mop?”

“Yep! Left it near my locker!” May nodded as well. “Now we gotta go meet Rolf!”

“Galaxy Defender style!” Ed declared, standing to attention. “Let us be off, Lieutenant Danvers!”

“Eeee! She's my favourite character!” May exclaimed with a squeal.

“My favourite is Rick!” Ed grinned. “Which is why I will be Rick right now!”

“Okay, Captain Anderson!” May gave a salute. “Let's move out, our rendez-vous with Cadet Rolf is in five minutes!”

“Roger that, Lieutenant!”

They looked at one another, then gave excited giggles before heading down the hallway toward Ed's locker and their meeting place with Rolf. While the situation was worrisome and unnerving, Ed did have to admit, maybe girls weren't so bad. Most especially May. He didn't think anything like this would've occurred! Yet here they were. May had never once tried to kiss him, grab him, or make him feel uncomfortable in any way.

Come to think of it, this seemed to be the first time he ever truly had a conversation with another girl that wasn't Sarah. Or even Nazz, if one could count her. And it was May Kanker, of all people! In a way, it felt kind of exciting.

“Um... oh! Did you get the latest issue of Galaxy Defenders? Mine just came in the mail a couple days ago,” May confessed with a giggle.

“Mine too!” Ed smiled brightly. “I've already read it three times!”

“Try four times!” May laughed. “I loved the twist at the end, where it turned out that-”

“-the minion of the Jagger Lord was actually the Princess of the Polanoids!” Ed finished for her, grinning widely.

“I haven't seen a twist like that since Rise of the Mutant Zombies!” May shuddered a bit.

“You read that one too?!” Ed gaped.

“Of course! It's one of my favourite Halloween issues!” May nodded.

Ed pondered for a few moments, then snapped his fingers. “Attack of the Killer Chives?”

“I own three different editions of that! Up to and including the extended version with the alternate ending, artist's commentary and concept artwork!” May said proudly with a giggle.

“Ah, too easy! How about Flesh-Eating Mutants From Saturn?” Ed grinned.

“All eight issues, plus the bonus issue!” May smirked.

“...Still too easy! Doctor Blood Sucker?”

“Let me guess, the one about the vampire who disguises himself as a blood specialist doctor in order to access the blood of his victims? He works at a small-time hospital in Pennsylvania, goes by his civilian name of Trevor Jones and can withstand sunlight?” May guessed, grinning.

Jaw-dropped, Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was exciting him, despite how shocking it was! He stopped walking for a moment, narrowed his eyes, and leaned in a bit.

“There's no way you read Poltergeists of Graboid Manor.”

“The 1964 version, or the remake from 1989?”

“...Both.”

“Yep!”

“Hearts of the Doomed?”

“First or second editions?”

“Second edition, it is harder to find.”

May grinned. “I have them both!”

“I never saw the second edition!” Ed gaped. “I must read it!”

“How 'bout I lend it to you? I'll bring it tomorrow and you can trade it for a comic I didn't read yet! I happen to know that you have Blood of the Hyde Mutants, since I saw you bring it to school last week!” May grinned, bouncing on the spot.

Ed considered it, even though his brain was slowly turning to mush at all this. Talking comic books. With May Kanker. Who seemed to be just as much of a geek as he himself was. It was nerve-wracking, but so hard to resist!

Unable to help it, he grinned and nodded. “Deal! We make the exchange during lunch! Back of the school! Unseen to everyone!”

“Agreed!” May held her hand out to shake. Then she recalled that he probably wouldn't go for it, so she pulled it back. Instead, she made the Vulcan symbol with her fingers.

Touched, admittedly, Ed smiled and made it right back. “May the force be with you! ....Ohhhh! Huhuhuh! That's funny! Get it?”

“I do!” May giggled, nodding emphatically. “Anyway, we should keep going, Captain!”

“Roger that, Lieutenant!” Ed winked, then kept walking.

* * *

Back inside the cafeteria, the two remaining Kankers stood near the doors, waiting to ambush in case the other two Eds showed up. All the while earning odd stares from the other kids as they ate at their lunches.

“Any second now...” Lee muttered.

Marie rolled her eyes. “You said that two minutes ago.”

“I got a feelin' this time! Now can it! I need to concentrate!” Lee snarked.

“What-ever!” Marie groaned. “May, would ya go out there and keep watch or something?”

No response. Lee and Marie looked around, suddenly realizing that May was no longer with them.

“Where'd she go?” Marie wondered, frowning in confusion.

“Ugh, great... someone else we gotta find!” Lee complained, groaning. “Never mind, we'll deal with her later. This is between us and our boyfriends!”

Marie crossed her arms, pouting a little. “It's so not fair... Double D never looked at me the way he's been looking at Eddy!”

“How do ya think I feel?!” Lee barked, kicking at the door. “But this ain't somethin' normal, Marie. There's somethin' else goin' on here!”

“You think I haven't thought of that?!” Marie shot back angrily. “I'm just as in the dark about this as you are! According to the other losers, they even act like this when we're not around! So it's not a prank!”

Lee groaned, looking out through the windows of the cafeteria doors again. “Whatever's goin' on... It's gotta stop.”

Before Marie could answer, this was when the cafeteria doors on the opposite side came open. Everyone in the room turned to look, immediately seeing that the smitten Eds were walking in. Or rather, floating in. Right above the floor. With no explanation for how it was happening. Even scarier, neither of them seemed to notice.

“Salutations, everyone!” A very lovesick Edd greeted. “Did your Valentine's dreams come true? Ours certainly did!”

“Couldn'ta said it better myself, babe!” Eddy agreed with a giggle, reaching over and clutching his hand.

Kevin made a disgusted face, still put off by this. Nazz looked concerned, uncertain about what to say or do. Jonny stared weirdly, probably at something Plank was “saying”. Jimmy bit his lip, also uncertain about what to say. Sarah groaned, disgusted by this display.

“Hey, fellas!” Eddy greeted, floating over to where the others sat. He smiled dreamily, bringing Edd along with him. “Could one of ya marry us?”

“What?!” All five of them exclaimed in unison, wide-eyed.

“Oh, my sincerest apologies! What we meant to say, was that would one of you be willing to ordain our marital union?” Edd clarified, beaming brightly. “We would very much appreciate it!”

“Ewwww!” Sarah made a face. “This is getting grosser by the second!”

“But... But Eddy! Double D! You're only twelve!” Nazz exclaimed with shock. “I can see you might be... passionately in love and all, but it's way too soon!”

“Love has no age, no rules, and no bounds!” Eddy said with a giggle.

“I couldn't agree more, turtledove...” Edd cooed, gazing at him dreamily.

Kevin made a face, shaking his head, “You dorks can't seriously be thinking about getting married. That's stupid!”

“Plank's saying a lot more stuff I don't want to repeat!” Jonny shuddered. “And believe me, you guys don't wanna hear it!”

“Um... I don't believe we're registered for that!” Jimmy spoke up, smiling sheepishly.

“That's okay! We'll elope!” Eddy said cheerfully.

“Turtledove! How daring and impetuous! I love it!” Edd squealed with delight.

“GET 'EM!”

Everyone but the two Eds turned to see Lee and Marie charging in and pouncing. Before they realized it, Lee tackled Eddy to the floor, while Marie grabbed at Edd and fell to the floor with him too. Both boys squirmed and wiggled, trying to escape, but the unfortunate brute force and strength of the Kanker genes made it impossible.

“L-Lemme go!” Eddy wailed, completely helpless under the weight of Lee on his back. “Double D! Come back here, baby!”

“Turtledove!” Edd rasped, reaching his arm out futilely as Marie held him down. “Help me!”

“You ain't goin' nowhere, chumps!” Lee declared with a smirk. Or at least that's was perceived without her eyes being visible. “We gotcha now!”

“We'll forgive you for this whole gayness thing if you be good!” Marie laughed, making sure to keep her hands firmly upon Edd's shoulders.

Nazz bit her lip, but then stood up from her seat. “Hey, let them go! They have a right to be happy if they want! This is going too far!”

“Stay out of it, Barbie!” Marie snarled, glaring in annoyance.

This made Kevin stand up as well. “Hey! Don't talk to Nazz like that!”

“Make like a bee and buzz off already!” Lee waved them off like they were pests.

Gulping, Jimmy clung to Sarah tightly. “Oh dear, this isn't good!”

By now, there was a lot of shouting going on all over the cafeteria. Even the occasional tossing of a food item! All while the two lovesick Eds kept attempting to escape their captors with no success. So much tension was in the air, you could cut with a knife. It was hard to say how it happened, when it happened, where it happened, or even why. But by now, it was beginning to spiral out of control.

From above, unseen to the naked human eye, came to be forces hard at work.

Yet, from within the air all around, arrows came flying, shooting all around and bouncing off random objects. They were pink, with red love hearts at the end of them, symbolizing exactly what they were for. Many screeches of surprise were heard amidst the kids as they were all struck. Repeatedly.

Then, they were relaxed. Too relaxed.

At least until the lovesick mess began all over again.

A very lovesick Lee hopped off Eddy and bounced toward Kevin, “Well hellooooo..”

“You are soooo righteous, babe...” Kevin purred, taking Lee's hand and proceeding to dance with her.

Jimmy happily clung to Plank, twirling around the room, and gazing at him dreamily, “Oh, my dearest Plank... how could I have not seen just how much we're meant to be?”

“I sure do like your hair, Marie...” Nazz cooed with a giggle, blushing heavily.

“Aww, you're sweet as sugar, Nazzy-wazzy...” Marie grinned, taking her by the hands and pulling her closer.

“Mmm... Foxy lady is what you are, dear Sarah!” A very lovesick Jonny exclaimed, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

Sarah gaped happily, then took them, “Oooohh, you're such a dreamboat loverboy! Where've you been all my life?”

It was incredible chaos!

Now freed, Eddy and Edd immediately floated to each other, grasping one another's hands.

“Never again shall we part, my love...” Edd cooed sweetly, letting out a dreamy sigh.

“I'm not goin' anywhere, babe...” Eddy chuckled, sighing as well.

Edd beamed and came a little closer. “I'll follow you anywhere, turtledove...”

Giving a wide grin, Eddy pulled Edd into an embrace and gazed dreamily at him. Edd returned it almost immediately, laying their foreheads together, the end of his hat draping over Eddy's head.

“Eddy?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I love you so...” Edd whispered, closing his eyes.

“D'aww, and I love you too,” Eddy chuckled, bringing a hand up to his cheek.

“Kiss me...”

“Pucker up, sweetheart.”

Lost in their lovesick daze, with no inhibitions holding them back in the slightest, they leaned in slowly. Within moments, their lips came together in what was now their second kiss.

* * *

Over at one set of the cafeteria doors, Rolf peered in and gasped before he motioned for Ed and May to join him. They obliged and peered in as well, to which they saw the spectacle.

“It is worse than Rolf had anticipated!” Rolf exclaimed, clutching at one of the hoses. “The imps have stricken!”

“What do we do?!” May exclaimed with worry. She looked at Ed, who was beside himself with despair and worry. When she followed his gaze, she could see the reason why. “Oh my gosh... are they actually kissing?”

Ed uttered a sad sound, “No good, no good! We gotta stop this!”

Biting her lip, May hesitated, but then went for it and placed her hand on his arm. “Ed... it's okay. We're going to stop this. You'll have your friends back.”

This made Ed stiffen slightly, but then he turned to look at her. Her smile was... very sweet. He could feel his heart give a little jump. “You really think so?”

“Of course. I think... Rolf knows how to deal with this, we just have to follow his lead,” May nodded, then let go of his arm.

“Exactly!” Rolf agreed, unraveling part of the hose he was holding. “Ed boy! Man the mop! Kanker Dame, be prepared to fire! For now, we must extract the nectars of the lemons!”

Ed and May took out their lemons, eyeing them nervously. They watched in fascination as Rolf squeezed his lemons tightly, squirting the juices into his eyes. It made them cringe, but they had to follow suit and extract the juices from their own lemons. Within seconds, all three of them had the lemon juices lining their visions, despite the stinging pain.

“Huhuhuh, everything is yellow!” Ed exclaimed happily.

“It's so... weird!” May uttered, trying to get a hold of her focus.

“Good! Now we can see the imps!” Rolf declared, opening one of the cafeteria doors. “Peek-a-boo, Rolf sees you!”

Ed and May followed his lead, looking around the cafeteria. Sure enough, they spotted three little creatures flying about on small wings, with quivers on their backs and armed with bows.

“As Rolf said, Ed boy is the taller one, he will strike them down! Kanker Dame, we are to fire at will when Rolf gives the signal!” Rolf stated, kicking one of the doors open.

“Roger that, Ranger Rolf!” Ed kicked open the other door.

“I'm ready, guys!” May gave a few test squirts with the attached spray nozzle of her hose.

“And... GO!”

With that, the three of them rushed headlong into the cafeteria, making headway toward the flying imps. Of course they tried to fire the arrows, but Ed deflected them expertly with the mop. May looked about and dodged a few arrows coming her way, sliding along the floor and nearly bumping into Marie while doing so.

“Prepare to meet your doom!” Ed declared as he chased after the flying imps.

Although they tried, the flying imps couldn't get away fast enough, to which Ed took full advantage of. As they tried to fly up one of the walls to avoid being stricken, it was futile. Ed parkoured himself along the tables, then the wall, and leaped off a stray tray. Propelling himself upward, he raised the mop to its full height and smacked the imps against the wall. Much like how he'd observed his mother crushing bugs beneath a fly swatter.

“Gotcha!” Ed grinned. He pulled the mop away, watching as the dazed imps slid down the wall and onto the floor. “Right here, Rolf! I got 'em!”

“Excellent work, titan Ed-boy!” Rolf grinned, going over to where he was and plucked the dazed imps from the floor. He went over to the nearest window, immediately tossing them out. “Begone, imps of cursed love!”

“We did it, guys!” May exclaimed excitedly. “They're gone! I don't see anymore!”

“No time to celebrate just yet, Kanker Dame! We must initiate phase two!” Rolf told her, readying his hose. “Fire at will! The sprays of the waters of truth will wake them up!”

May nodded, then proceeded to fire her hose. Rolf did as well, to which they sprayed all over the room at the other kids.

Marie and Nazz, who were in the midst of cuddling, were sprayed first. Wide-eyed, they looked at each other and drew away.

“What happened?” Marie wondered, scratching her wet head.

“I don't know...” Nazz stood up straight. “I feel a little weird...”

Kevin and Lee were sprayed next, courtesy of May, and the two were dazed for a second. Lee then scowled and shoved Kevin aside before standing up and rejoining Marie. Rolf sprayed at Jimmy and Plank, leaving the smaller boy sitting on the floor with widened eyes. He looked at Plank, then quickly placed him aside on the nearest table with a shudder. Sarah and Jonny were next, caught in the midst of a hug, to which they broke away and made faces.

Then came the most prominent of the bunch. The ones who had been stricken first and too far gone. Ed winced a bit, unsure of what to even think anymore. May smiled then, handing him her hose.

“Here Ed... I think you should do it. They're your best friends, anyway.”

Ed smiled, grateful for her gesture. He took the hose, aimed it at his kissing friends, and narrowed his eyes. “This is not how it was supposed to happen, guys! It's not real!”

With that, he sprayed at Edd and Eddy immediately, causing them both to be soaking wet within an instant. Their eyes popped open, to which they realized what they were doing and jumped apart. Edd blushed heavily and pulled his hat down over his eyes, trembling. Eddy meanwhile gagged and stuck his tongue out, also turning bright red.

“What the heck just happened?!” Eddy uttered, managing to stand up straight. “How'd we even get here?!”

“Oh goodness, how did this happen?!” Edd squeaked, peering out from under his hat.

Ed grinned widely, dropping the hose and going over to give them hugs. “Buddies! You're back to normal! Oh happy day!”

“Ed, what the heck?! Leggo!” Eddy squirmed and wiggled. “Quit squeezin' the life outta me!”

Rolf exhaled in relief, placing his hose aside. “The deed is done! The imps bother us no more! You're welcome.”

Laughing happily, Ed put his friends down, and then looked over at May. She was watching with a demure smile, digging her shoe into the floor shyly. He bit his lip, but figured to go with it anyway. Making sure his friends weren't watching, he tiptoed over to her.

“So... it's all good now, huh?” May managed, rubbing her arm nervously.

“Huh, yep!” Ed nodded. “Um... thank you, May.”

May looked up at him with surprise, then giggled and smiled. “You're welcome, Ed. I'm glad I could help.”

Ed smiled back, then looked around at the other kids, who were soaking wet and trying to regain their bearings. Then over at his friends, who were still weirded out by what had happened and refusing to look at each other. Or rather, they did so whenever the other wouldn't notice.

“So... I guess we... have to go back to... uh, our whole dynamic,” May added, looking a little saddened.

Blinking, Ed realized she was right. Yet, it made him a little sad. This had been such an unexpected treat in this whole debacle. He hadn't realized just how nice May truly was. It was going to be hard to let that go. Funny as it sounded.

Then an idea came to him. “Only for appearances! But from now on, we are secret best friends!”

This made May look at him with shock, wide-eyed. “You... You really want to be friends?”

“Sure!” Ed chuckled, grinning widely. “We still have to exchange comic books tomorrow.”

May smiled brightly, then giggled. “Yeah, we do! I think we can do that, we'll just... do what we gotta do so my sisters and your friends don't get up in arms. Besides... I don't want to ruin things between you and Eddy and Double D.”

Touched by her compassion, Ed touched her shoulder gently, “Then secret friends we shall be!”

“Secret friends!” May proclaimed, touching his hand. She then let go, and giggled, “Hey... what do you think are the chances that Rick and Elaine will finally get together by the next issue?”

“I will bet my can of cheese spread!” Ed grinned at this. “It's only a matter of time!”

“Okay! Then I'll bet a quarter and some bobby pins!” May grinned in return.

“You are on!” Ed stuck his hand out to shake.

May took his hand in her own and they shook on it. Ed could feel a strange sensation when they touched, but it wasn't unpleasant. If anything, it felt really nice.

“Well... I'd better go,” May looked toward her sisters. “I'm... really glad we got to spend time together, Ed. I'm... sorry I was so forceful before.”

“Oh...” Ed was amazed at this, but smiled. “It is okay! You are forgiven.”

There was a look of shock on May's face, but it melted into a look of gratitude. She then reached into her pocket, and held out something to him. “Happy Valentine's Day, Ed. I made this for you... if you want to take it.”

Looking down at it, Ed hesitated, but then he took the Valentine into his hand. It was paper cut into the shape of a heart, coloured with crayons, and opened it up. Written inside was an eye, along with the word "Love You". This was coupled on the opposite heart consisting of a drawing of them kissing.

“See you later!” May said quickly, blushing a bit. She then jogged over to rejoin her sisters without waiting for an answer.

Studying the card for a moment or two, Ed couldn't help giving a little smile. He then closed it and tucked it away into one of the inner pockets of his jacket.

Once the bell rang, everyone filed out of the room fairly quietly, no one having all that much to say. As the Kankers went one way, passing the Eds, May looked back at Ed for a moment. Ed did the same as he walked along, then winked at her. She smiled and winked back.

* * *

“Detention! Unbelievable!” Edd griped as he cleaned up some of the fallen decorations around his locker. “After such a perfect school record, a detention will mar it! Oh... what are mother and father going to think?”

Snorting, Eddy rolled his eyes and sipped his soda. “Relax, Sockhead! Detentions don't make your school record turn black! Besides, me and Ed get at least two a week!”

“Yep!” Ed giggled, bouncing around in the trash bag he was given.

“Oh...” Edd sighed, continuing to clean up. “Ed, exactly what happened today? I honestly cannot remember a thing.”

Smile fading, Ed bit his lip. “I wish we could trade places, Double D.”

Eddy raised an eyebrow with confusion, then shook his head. “Whatever, it was probably nothin' anyway.”

“That's true,” Edd agreed. “Perhaps it's best if we don't think about it.”

They continued to clean up, or at least Edd did, listening to his friends snickering behind him. Going over to his locker, he organized some of his items and made sure none of the fallen decorations ended up in there. As he adjusted his hat, a piece of paper slid out and over his eyes, startling him slightly.

“What in the world...?” Edd pulled out the paper to look it over, to which his eyes went wide.

It was a valentine, with a big messy heart drawn on one side with **_Edd + Eddy_** written on it. Turning it over, the other side consisted of a message.

 _**To my super smart Sockhead** _  
_**You'll always be my Valentine!** _  
_**I love you!** _  
_**Love, Eddy** _

“Oh, Eddy...” Edd murmured, a smitten, dreamy smile overtaking his features. He blushed immensely, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart. Giggling, he gently folded the card, and then tucked it back under his hat. He didn't even care about the lack of memory of this card.

“C'mon Double, D! We gotta get to the class!” Eddy suddenly said from close by.

Giving a smile, Edd nodded, “All right, let's go then, gentlemen!”

“I will lead the way!” Ed declared, proceeding to head off down the hallway.

Edd followed behind him, carrying his full trash bag. Eddy followed as well, shoving his hands in his pockets. As he did so, his hand touched something in his right pocket. Frowning a little, he reached in and pulled out the offending object.

What he saw made him stop walking.

It was a photograph of himself and Edd. They had their arms around each other, while he was kissing Edd's cheek, who looked smitten and so happy. Even with the questions buzzing in his mind, it was so hard not to just take it as it was. A sweet photo.

Eddy smiled, giving a little chuckle. Looking around to make sure no one was watching; he then reached into his opposite pocket to pulled out his wallet, neatly attached to its usual chain. He carefully slid the photo into one of the slots, safely hidden from sight, but easily accessible.

“Eddy? Are you coming?” Edd called from down the hall.

“Time's a wastin', Eddy!” Ed chimed in.

Tucking his wallet back into his pocket, he followed after his friends. “Yeah yeah, I'm comin'! I just dropped a quarter!”

The End!


End file.
